1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens system, an optical device with this lens system, and a method of manufacturing the lens system.
2. Related Background Art
For single-lens reflex cameras and others, there is a hitherto-known lens system with an angle of view of about 50° and of a Gauss type in which a negative lens is located on the object side (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 50-045627).